I Love You' Note
by YoungshiID
Summary: Wooyoung. Jang Wooyoung. Dia adalah anak yang polos dan sangat dimanja oleh orang tuanya. Dia belum pernah jatuh cinta, tapi saat ini dia sedang menaruh mata pada seseorang. Siapakah dia?


'**I Love You' Note**

**Wooyoung**. Jang Wooyoung. Dia adalah anak yang _polos_ dan sangat _dimanja_ oleh orang tuanya. Dia _belum_ pernah jatuh cinta, tapi saat ini dia sedang menaruh mata pada seseorang. Siapakah dia?

Cast:

**Jang Wooyoung **

16 tahun, 2 SMA, Anak tunggal dari keluarga Jang. Never Fall in Love alias belum pernah jatuh cinta apalagi pacaran. Pokoknya bayangkan bahwa wooyoung itu bermuka polos, penampilannya kayak nerd gitu tapi masih tetep cute, matanya sipit, pipinya chubby, bibir manyun, *jakunnya :D*

**Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul**

17 tahun. 3 SMA. Multi Talenta. Anak Transferan. Kaya. Lebih detailnya anda akan segera tahu setelah membaca :D

_Eng ing eeeeng! hai hai.. naneun Yesika imnida. Biasa dipanggil Yesi ato apalah terserah, yang penting jangan siti ya… *trouma saya dengan nama itu :DDD* aku uda pernah nulis fanfic sih sebelumnya, tapi di AFF [alias sedang hiatus]. Boleh deh kalo sekedar berkunjung ke ff hiatusku itu :D (hiatus karena kehabisan ide) Oh ya.. hampir lupa. Ff ku ini yaoi! Lebih tepatnya khunyoung, Nichkhun Wooyoung. Kalau gk suka yaoi mending gak usah baca deh :D daripada ada hal yang tidak diinginkan LOL. Oya ff ini murni dari aku ya.. bukan terinspirasi dari buku, film atau apalah. Pokoknya ada ide yang menarik gitu buat dibikin ff _

_Oke deh.. kayaknya Yesi uda kebanyakan ngomel mulu disini ya. Langsung aja deh ke chapter 1. Jeng Jeng~_

* * *

"**I Love You Note"**

**Khun** **Young**

**By Yesika**

**Chapter I**

* * *

"Ma.. Uyong berangkat dulu ya" teriak seorang namja di pintu luar sambil membenahi sepatu kuning cute nya.

Nyonya Jang dengan cepat mengelap tangannya yang basah habis mencuci piring bekas sarapan tadi dan setengah berlari menuju pintu untuk menghampiri anaknya satu Satunya.

"hati hati ya uyong. Mama Love You" bisik lembut Nyonya Jang di telinga anaknya dan mengecup lembut pipi chubbynya.

Wooyoung merogoh sebuah buku kecil yang seperti sebuah note bergambar itik yang disekelilingnya Nampak gambar bentuk hati dari saku celananya. Dan dia sedang menuliskan sesuatu disana.

**18 Feb 2010 - ****"Mama Love You" ****- 4798 'I Love You' Word.**

Wooyoung menulis kata ke 4798-nya di atas 'I Love You' notenya, senyum sumringah terlukis di bibir pinknya. Nyonya Jang ikut tersenyum melihat kebiasaan anaknya itu.

"Waah.. Uyong uda banyak menerima kata2 cinta ya? Sudah 4789 nak.. tapi sepertinya kebanyakan dari Mama tuh. Apa Uyong nggak kepengen pengen dapet _I Love You _lagi selain dari Mama?" Tanya Nyonya Jang penuh kasih.

"Mmm.. iya emang sih ma. Mayoritas sih ucapan Mama disini" Kata Uyong seraya menunjukkan tulisannya kepada Mamanya. "Ayah aja jarang bilang gitu sama Uyong, Ma. Terus Uyong mau dapet darimana lagi kalau bukan Mama?" lanjut Wooyoung memanyunkan bibirnya yang sudah manyun jadi tambah manyun dan cute.

"coba kamu cari temen lagi gitu sayang. Atau… _pacar_?" Nyonya Jang mengangkat alisnya saat mengatakan kata _pacar. _Sepertinya dia ingin menggoda anaknya dan kena! Wajah Wooyoung seperti tomat, merah merona kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Nyonya Jang hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi anaknya yang mengundang seseorang yang ada didekatnya saat itu untuk tidak mencubit pipinya yang merona dengan sangat lucunya. Tapi Nyonya Jang menahan sebentar hasrat ingin mencubitnya, tidak mau anaknya lolos kali ini gara gara cubitannya.

"eeeeeey~ Mama ada ada aja deh. Uyong masih kecil Ma. Udah deh Uyong uda mau telat nih..aish gara-gara Mama waktu Uyong terbuang sia-sia" Umpat Wooyoung karena jengkel dan sebenernya dicampur malu terhadap Mama yang sangat dia cintai itu. Wooyoung memang tidak peduli dengan urusan cinta, padahal remaja 16 tahun lain seperti dia sudah banyak yang bermain cinta apalagi pacar.

"hati-hati di jalan Nak. Kalau ada cewek cantik di jalan sapa ya.." goda Nyonya Jang terkekeh sambil meraih pipi Wooyoung untuk dicubitnya. Sontak Wooyoung berteriak halus reflek memegang pipinya selepas Nyonya Jang menarik jari nakalnya dari pipi Anaknya. "Ah~ sakit."

"Aish.. Mama ini. Sungguh membuyarkan mood-ku hyu~" Wooyoung menarik napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan malas.

Wooyoung melangkahkan kakinya pelan, bermaksud untuk berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Padahal tadi dia bilang kepada Mamanya bahwa dia sudah telat tetapi yang ada dia malah seperti orang bodoh, melamun di jalan sendirian. Memang, otaknya sedang sibuk mikirin plus mencerna omongan Mamanya tadi pagi. "atau pacar?". Mungkin bisa dibilang kalau saat ini Wooyoung sedang galau gara-gara mikirin dua kata yang kelihatannya sepele tapi sulit ditafsir oleh akal Wooyoung yang pendek itu. Memang Wooyoung itu jarang memikirkan perihal pacar-berpacaran. Dia berpendapat bahwa dia belum cukup umur dan masih belum waktunya menjalin hubungan seperti itu. Tapi pendapat Wooyoung berbalik nilai dengan omangan Nyonya Jang tadi pagi. Wooyoung adalah anak Nyonya Jang satu-satunya jadi nggak mengherankan bila Nyonya Jang menginginkan anaknya cepat-cepat punya pacar, meskipun beliau tidak memaksa terlalu keras. Pernah suatu waktu Nyonya Jang mengenalkan atau lebih bahasa gaulnya _nyomblangin _ Wooyoung sama cewek cantik anak tetangga sebelah bernama Ji eun.

***Flash Back***

_~tok tok tok. Assalammu'alaikum~ _anggap aja ff ini berlatar belakang agama Islam :P

"Wooyoung-a tolong bukain pintunya nak."Teriak Nyonya Jang yang terdengar menggama di kuping Wooyoung. Nyonya Jang sengaja berada di kamar mandibukan untuk mandi atau urusan kamar mandi lainnya tapi beliau sedang merencanakan sesuatu dan beliau tau siapa tamu di luar rumahnya itu.

Wooyoung yang sudah duduk PeWe di kursi khusus bacanya mengeluh mendengar ocehan Mamanya di lantai bawah yang terdengar nyaring itu. Dengan malas Wooyoung bangkit dari posisi PeWenya menuju lantai bawah untuk membukakan pintu entah siapa tamu di sore hari seperti itu.

"mmm.. Masuk." Wooyoung menyambut sang tamu dengan wajah dan suara datar ciri khasnya.

Wooyoung mengernyitkan dahinya melihat cewek yang berdiri malu-malu didepan pintu yang dibukanya tidak terlalu lebar. Wajah Wooyoung terlihat tidak menampakkan expresi kagum ataupun expresi _wow_ sedikitpun. Sebab Cewek didepannya tersebut berparas cantik meskipun agak malu-malu.

"Eeeehhhh.. nak Ji Eun. Kenapa diem disitu aja? Masuk masuk." Nyonya Jang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi itu terus saja tersenyum geli dan menyambar tangan cewek malu-malu itu untuk digiring masuk ke ruang tamu. Dipersilahkannya cewek itu duduk di sofa yang tidak terlalu megah tapi tetap terlihat apik dan nyaman. Begitulah batin Jieun dalam hati. Matanya bergulir kemana mana seperti menganalisa seluruh isi ruangan untuk di jadikan model arsitektur di rumahnya sendiri. Tetapi matanya berhenti tiba tiba ketika tangan lembut Nyonya Jang menepuk bahu Ji eun.

"kamu mau minum apa Ji Eun?"

"e-enggak usah r-repot-repot tante. Saya kesini hanya sebentar kok."

"eits..bukan gitu. Sudahlah anggap aja kita deket toh kita kan tetangga masak kamu baru kesini sudah mau pulang? Udah deh Tante mau ke dapur dulu, tante bikinin jus jeruk aja ya Ji eun." Raut muka Nyonya Jang terlihat senang sekali. Beliau beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu untuk pergi ke dapur tapi berhenti di langkah keempatnya dan berbalik badan seakan ingat sesuatu yang penting.

"Uyoung~" Nyonya Jang menyanyikan nama Wooyoung bermaksud untuk meningkatkan mood yang bertambah kaku.

"Ajak Jieun kenalan, ngobrol-ngobrol gitu sambil nunggu Mama selesai bikin minum. Kalian pasti uda kenal tho? Kan satu sekolah?" perintah Nyonya Jang seolah olah tidak ingin rencananya untuk _mencomblangkan_ anaknya dengan Jieun gagal. "Iya kan Jieun?" Nyonya Jang beralih perhatian pada Jieun yang mukanya sudah tidak bisa memerah lagi.

"i-iya Tante." Jieun menjawab terbata-bata sambil mengangguk kaku kepalanya.

Wooyoung hanya menatap ragu pada cewek yang menurutnya lebih cocok jadi anak SD itu yang tak lain adalah Jieun, adik kelasnya.

Sore itu, rencana Nyonya Jang adalah mencomblangkan anaknya dengan Jieun agar untuk bisa ke tahap selanjutnya yaitu berpacaran. Tapi, rencana Nyonya Jang kembali gagal hanya gara gara Wooyoung berkata kepada Jieun "Hey kau, kau masih kecil kan? Tidak mengerti pacaran kan? Sama. Jadi daripada kau repot aku juga repot gara gara rencana Mamaku, kau mending pulang aja deh. aku enggak bermaksud ngusir lho ya. Ini untuk kebaikan kita berdua. Oke." Degan itu Wooyoung langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Otomatis Jieun menurut dan berbalik untuk mencari jalan pulang.

***End Of Flashback***

Wooyoung tersenyum getir bila mengingat moment tersebut. Itu baru saja dua bulan yang lalu. Sekarang Wooyoung jadi lebih hati-hati bila di rumahnya ada tamu. Mungkin saja tamu yang datang ke rumah Wooyoung merupakan cewek comblangan Mamanya.

Masih dalam mode berjalan sambil melamun, Wooyoung tidak mengetahui ada kerumunan di depannya. Dia tetap saja berjalan dan berjalan tetap menunduk dan menunduk. Tidak peduli dengan orang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak. Dan _BRUUKKK! _

Wooyoung yang pikirannya masih di alam lamunan jelas kagetnya bila tiba tiba di tubruk keras oleh entah siapa. Dan benar, Wooyoung pingsan.

"NICHKHUN!" teriak kompak 3 orang berpakaian serba hitam seperti orang yang mau melayat saja.

[aduh.. kenapa sih mereka harus mencariku sampai kesini? Huh! Tamat riwayatku]

Anak cowok yang dikejar 3 orang berpakaian hitam it uterus berlari dan berlari menyisir semua orang yang menghalagi jalannya. Sampai sampai dia tidak memikirkan kalau akan ada kejadian yang tak terduga dari tindakannya yang menubruk nubruk orang seenaknya itu.

Cowok tersebut masih terus berlari padahal sepertinya 3 orang berpakaian hitam tadi sudah hilang dari pandangan mungkin 3 orang tersebut kalah cepat dengan cowok yang tadi dipanggil Nichkhun itu. Saking cepatnya Nichkhun tidak sadar kalau ada anak melamun kurang dari 5 meter di depannya. Nichkhun sendiri juga kaget karena dia tidak bisa berhenti secara tiba tiba sehabis lari marathonnya. Jadi ini hasilnya. Dia menubruk seorang namja.

***Nichkhun POV***

Sepetinya mereka sudah tidak mengejarku lagi. Eh eh.. kenapa aku masih berlari seperti ini? Woah Woah.. BRUUKKK!

"AWWWW"

ah sial. Tadi uda dikejar-kejar sekarang malah nubruk. Siapa sih nih orang berani nubruk-nubruk.

_Mataku terbelalak melihat anak yang aku tabrak baru saja pingsan._ Oh My God.. Apa yang aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? _Aku menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari bantuan. Tapi bagaimana aku harus bicara? Aku kan nggak bisa bahasa Korea? _Apa yang harus aku lakukan Oh Tuhan?

Daripada celingak-celingukan aku mencari bantuan nggak ada hasilnya mending aku selesain sendiri deh anak ini. Hufft~ _Aku pandang sekilas wajah anak ini. _Dari penampilannya sih kayak anak SMA. Pasti dia mau berangkat sekolah deh. _Tapi aku masih bingung dengan entah apa yang harus aku lakukan kepada anak pingsan ini. Apa CPR di situasi ini diperlukan? Ah.. baiklah.._

***End of Nichkhun POV***

Nichkhun perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Wooyoung. Tangan kirinya menutup hidung Wooyoung, sedangkan tangan kanannya membuka mulut Wooyoung sehingga dia bisa memompa nafasnya kedalam paru-paru Wooyoung. Daaaann.. bibir mereka bersentuhan. Nichkhun menghirup menghembuskan nafasnya kedalam paru-paru Wooyoung. Tapi belum sampai Nichkhun melepas bibirnya dari bibir Wooyoung. Wooyoung sudah tersedak duluan. Nichkhun yang terkejut langsung menegapkan tubuhnya dan memasang wajah _cool _meskipun ada perasaan gugup dalam dirinya. Wooyoung mengedipkan matanya lambat. Seolah olah dia melihat ada seseorang diam diam menciumnya tanpa permisi. Saat Wooyoung menoleh ke kiri, disitulah mata Wooyoung bertemu dengan mata bulat coklat milik Nichkhun. Mereka sama-sama memperlebar mata mereka masing-masing, mungkin karena mereka baru bertemu dan mereka jadi salah tingkah.

Menyadari mereka yang masih diam di tempat di tengah jalan, mereka dengan cekatan segera berdiri tegap. Mata Wooyoung melirik ke semua sudut kecuali mata Nichkhun. Mereka hanya gugup untuk memulai sebuah percakapan. Di pihak Wooyoung, Wooyoung masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan di pihak Nichkhun dia takut sekaligus malu karena apa yang telah dilakukakannya pada anak yang dimatanya trlihat polos itu.

"A-Aku.."

"A-Aku.." kata Wooyoung dan Nichkhun sama sama ingin memulai. Dan mereka hanya mengeluh dan juga sama sama berkata "aaaaahh.."

Wooyoung tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya pada saat dia pingsan (hanya sekilas) tadi. "_Aahhh.. kenapa harus pingsan sih aku tadi. Hyu~ mana ini uda siang lagi." _Wooyoung yang sebelumnya hanya tertunduk malu memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa sebenarnya orang yang menabraknya sampai pingsan.

Wooyoung memandang wajah Nichkhun dengan pandangan menyelidik, mencoba untuk mengenali orang yang dipikir asing baginya. Tapi kelihatannya Wooyoung terlalu lama menatap Nichkhun, sehingga menyebabkan Nichkhun mengerutkan dahinya. Wooyoung yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Nichkhun, langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan sebuah rona kecil terlukis di wajahnya. "_bodoh Wooyoung..bodoh bodoh. Daripada aku disini dengan orang yang mirip artis ini mending aku cabut aja deh~ udah siang bodoh. Aish~ _"

"Uh…Uh…aku harus pergi" dan dengan itu Wooyoung berlari untuk segara pergi dari Nichkhun dan berangkat ke sekolah.

Nichkhun yang bingung akan tindakan anak itu yang tak lain adalah Wooyoung hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk punggung kepalanya saja. _"siapa anak tadi ya.. dia terlihat pemalu dan… cute. Ah.. apa yang aku pikirkan?"_

_ To be continue  
_

Tara~ chapter 1 uda, meskipun masih belum jelas alias geje gitu~ tunggu untuk chapter 2 ya!

kritik dan saran saaaaaaaaaangaaaaaaaaat aku butuhkan kawan jadi, please give me _repieeeewwww. _Review bisa bikin author semangat dan pastinya bikin tambah oke ;) repieeeeww repieeeeww!


End file.
